


Rage cuddles

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Guilt, M/M, raging michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hurts Geoff and the only way to help him out is by giving cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage cuddles

All around the office all you could hear was the official Gavin distress signal .

Gavin was making every bird noise that he could as he ran from the red faced Michael's rage. Gavin had started to mess with everything on Michael's desk, put stuff in the trash putting stuff around the room but, the breaking point was went Gavin broke the glass and frame of his picture of Geoff. That was what  caused Michael to chase Gavin out of the office into the warehouse where said older male was talking to Burnie and Gus and just as Gavin took a hard right past the three bosses Michael was so mad that he didn't see that he was aiming right for Geoff. He tried to stop last minute but all he did was bump Geoff into an empty chair that hit the back of his head  and when he hit the ground he didn't move.

"Geoff!"

"Geoff are you okay? wake up."

Michael stood staring at his unmoving boyfriend. He stared at the people that surrounded Geoff, seeing Kerry on a phone calling an ambulance. He didn't move, he could only feel guilt and regret at seeing is mustached lover on the ground because of him. He unknowingly walked towards Geoff, everyone made room for him to get to him. He sat on his knees and put Geoff's bruised head on his lap as  they waited for the paramedics to get him.

* * *

Michael waited for the doctors to let him in the room where they wee taking care of Geoff. He had his head in his hands not saying anything to his co-workers next to him, Jack patting him on the back with Gavin laying his head on his shoulder. It was silent until a doctor came in the room.

"Michael Jones?"

Michael's head popped up and he stood so quickly that Gavin fell from his seat from the sudden movement of his head rest.

"So, is he okay?"

"He's fine, he has a slight concussion and thats it, he should  be fine in the next few days. For now he's on bed rest and keep him away from any work. He's in the room getting his stuff if you want to cheek up on him."

Michael rushed out the waiting room to see Geoff re-buttoning his shirt and smoothing out his mustache. Michael rushed over with the intention to hug him but, thought against it.

"Geoff, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, get me out of this Goddamn hospital."

Michael smiled and held Geoff's hand leading him past his co-workers and to the car.

* * *

 

Geoff frowned seeing Michael keep his distance from him on the bed.

For the past couple days that he's been on bed rest that Michael had distanced himself from the older man. He wasn't as stubborn as usual and got everything Geoff needed without fighting and wouldn't let him out from the bed. He wouldn't give the man any affection like he did when he was sick and he rarely smiled now. He knew Michael felt guilty from bumping into him but, he missed being near Michael and he was annoyed Michael was taking what happened to heart.

Geoff grabbed Michael around the waist and pulled him down onto the bed with his back to his chest.

"No complaining. I don't know why you're taking what happened seriously and why you're staying away from me but, I don't like it. If you wanna help me get better than stay here and cuddle with me."'

Michael didn't complain but he did grip Geoff's hands and turn his head to kiss his neck. They fell asleep holding onto each other, both with a smile on their faces.


End file.
